


Причина

by Streichholz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: — Так ты теперь с ними?бетаСобака серая
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 9





	Причина

— Так ты теперь с ними?

Голос Патрика звучит на редкость зло. Он не часто перечил Генри, и подобные интонации обычно были адресованы другим. Обычно они не предназначались Генри, но видит бог, сейчас, кроме них двоих, на Пустоши никого не было.

Это не то чтобы ранит, скорее злит.

С каких это пор Хокстеттер отрастил яйца, чтобы говорить в подобном тоне с Генри, мать его, Бауэрсом? Да ещё и _обвинять_ его?

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, — бросает, сцепив зубы, Генри. Патрик смотрит пронзительно, его взгляд пропитан злобой, и Генри задницей чувствует, что простым разговором всё не закончится. 

Он знает _настоящего_ Патрика. Знает, на что тот способен и что уже совершал.

И совершенно не хочет оказаться под ударом, потому что ярость и сумасшествие — _смешать, но не взбалтывать_ — в долговязом теле Патрика могут вылиться в драку. И не факт, что Генри выйдет из неё победителем. 

Он отлично знает, что может стать очередным подыхающим трупом, разве что его Патрик не сможет запихнуть в холодильник. 

Тем хуже — затащит в какую-нибудь из огромных водопроводных труб, накроет тяжёлой решёткой и будет наблюдать, как раненый Генри плюётся слюной и ругательствами в его сторону, но ничего не может сделать. Или вовсе в канализацию, и Генри сам себе подпишет приговор, пытаясь выбраться из бесконечного лабиринта, наполненного тошнотворными сточными водами и мусором. 

— Что, у еврейчика руки нежнее? Или тебе просто нравятся обрезанные?

Руки начинают дрожать.

Патрик всегда был умнее, чем хотел казаться. Он наблюдательный. Он, мать его, грёбаный психопат. Расчётливый и хитрый маньяк

_(как и сам Генри),_

и сейчас этому маньяку отлично известна слабость Генри.

Он не отвечает. 

Потому что не успевает и рта открыть, как его снова жалят слова Патрика. Словно тысяча пиявок разом впиваются во всё тело, вгрызаются в плоть, присасываются к конечностям и начинают цедить понемногу расшатанный рассудок.

— Что, теперь тебе нравятся пидорские делишки? Ему ты позволил взять в рот? Или вы пока просто за ручки по углам держитесь?

Кулак врезается в нос Патрика раньше, чем Генри успевает сообразить. Он слышит хруст, чувствует, как по руке стекает горячая вязкая кровь. 

Патрику будто бы плевать.

Он сплёвывает кровь в сторону и скалится, и его зубы окрашены алым, а губы растягиваются в улыбке. 

— Что же скажет твой сраный папочка, Бауэрс? Как думаешь, он будет рад тому, что у твоей _девчонки_ хрен между ног болтается?

— Пошёл ты, Патрик! 

Рык вырывается из горла, царапает связки, и Генри кашляет, повалив Патрика на землю. Он бьёт ещё раз, и ещё, и кровь пачкает его одежду. 

Пиявки сильнее вгрызаются в плоть, и Генри почти слышит, как в шуме крови в ушах, между ударами сердца, кто-то кричит ему _«Убей!»_ высоким насмешливым голосом.

 _«Убей его, Генри, убей, вонзи нож в его горло и умойся его поганой кровью»_.

Он чувствует тяжесть складного ножа в кармане штанов, хотя помнит, отчётливо помнит, как положил его в тумбочку сегодня утром и повернул ключ, а потом спрятал и его. Ножа не может быть здесь. Он не мог оказаться в кармане просто так.

Генри знает, что это.

 _Кто_ это.

Он резко хватает Патрика за грудки и впечатывает в сухую твёрдую землю, чтобы спустя секунду отпрянуть.

 _Оно_.

Оно хочет, чтобы он своими руками прикончил Патрика. 

А чего Оно захочет потом? 

_«Чтобы ты убил всех, конечно же, Генри. Всех их»._

— Я знаю о тебе всё, Патрик, — шипит Генри. Он сжимает нож сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, он борется с желанием пустить кровь этому ублюдку. Никто не посмеет называть Генри Бауэрса педиком, даже если прямо не говорит об этом. 

— Тебя отправят за решётку. А потом — на сраный электрический стул, — добавляет Генри и скалится. — И если ты хоть слово скажешь, то я расскажу, куда девались те животные. Покажу им твой холодильник, из которого несёт падалью на несколько миль.

Но Патрика это, кажется, совершенно не пугает. Он поднимается на ноги, отряхивается и сверкает озлобленным взглядом. Что у него в голове — никто не знает, да и сам Патрик вряд ли понимает. 

Потому что он всегда был таким.

Он единственный из банды, кто действительно получал садистское удовольствие от издевательств над всеми. Генри помнит, как он грозился разделать жирдяя, когда эти идиоты забили их камнями. 

И чёрт их дери, Генри и сам был готов уничтожить каждого из них, особенно Хэнлона, из-за которого потом обрабатывал ссадины и не мог нормально работать, а побои отца поверх синяков ощущались ещё сильнее.

Но у него свои причины этого не делать.

Вернее, _одна_ причина.

О которой Патрик прекрасно знает. 

— Твой щенок явно подыхать будет интереснее предыдущих.

Генри сжимает челюсти так сильно, что кажется — передние зубы сейчас треснут.

— А мой нож будет отлично смотреться в твоей глотке, — выплёвывает он, прежде чем развернуться и свалить, скорее даже позорно, с Пустоши. Пока Патрик не сказал что-нибудь ещё и Генри не убил его, как ему продолжает шептать всё тот же голос.

Он трясётся, пока мчится обратно в город. Патрик не станет следовать за ним, ему сейчас явно не до того. В его голове наверняка зреет очередной план. 

Генри не знает, это тварь, о которой он не так давно узнал, велит ему убивать, или он сам того хочет, но прекрасно понимает, что Патрик не остановится. 

— Возьми это и носи с собой, — говорит он позже, прижимая к себе Стэнли Уриса — свою причину. 

Кудрявую причину, что нехотя принимает нож из его рук и кривится. Не желает трогать это дрянное орудие убийства, которым Генри вырезал буквы на животе его друга. 

— Я не убью клоуна _этим_ , — кривится Стэнли, держа нож двумя пальцами, словно не хочет подцепить заразу.

— Он не для клоуна.

Генри жадно вдыхает запах волос Стэнли, вцепляется в него пальцами, под ногтями на которых всё ещё виднеется засохшая кровь Патрика. Генри прикончит Патрика. Убьёт отца, если потребуется — о, этого он хотел так давно, сколько себя помнит. После первого взмаха ремнём, что прочертил на его теле кровавую полосу. 

Он, скорее всего, и сам сгниёт в тюрьме или, того хуже, лечебнице — вряд ли за это ему грозит смертная казнь. Все знают, что Буч Бауэрс ненормальный, и все знают, каким он растил своего сына.

Но сейчас Генри сжимает пальцами не нож, а бледную руку Стэнли. Почти белую, без загара от постоянной работы в огороде, без сбитых костяшек и без засохшей крови под ногтями. 

Сжимает, пачкая её собственными руками и, кажется, пятная саму душу Стэнли собственным сумасшествием. 

Стэнли не сможет убить Патрика, но если сам Генри и подчинится голосу в своей — _больной_ — голове, то лишь тогда, когда придётся защищать его. 

Это _его_ причина.


End file.
